


Love in This Taco Bell

by GuineapigQueen



Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Chubby Craig, Fat Shaming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, bebe is a good girlfriend, i write fluff you know how it goes, tweek is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: Craig takes Clyde and Cartman to Taco Bell, much to his regret. At least Tweek and Bebe work there.For this prompt:"Prompt\ Craig and Clyde are fat-shamed at taco bell. But two employee (bebe and tweek) are there to save the day."





	Love in This Taco Bell

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt:  
> "Prompt\ Craig and Clyde are fat-shamed at taco bell. But two employee (bebe and tweek) are there to save the day."
> 
> Also I'm Australian so @relvey had to explain to me wtf you can order at a Taco Bell, and a huge thank you to @scarlettshazam for the beta job :)

For Craig, one of the best things about finally having a car was being able to just go wherever he wanted, whenever he wanted. If he wanted to go out to eat with his friends after school, he could. He didn't have to beg his mom for a lift or take the bus. He could just go -- fuck, if he wanted McDonald's at midnight, nobody could stop him. It was glorious. He and Clyde toured the town whenever they felt like a snack, instead of making food like normal people. His mom thought it was stupid, but if Craig was gonna spend his money on stupid shit, that was his problem. 

 

Craig having a car also meant people asked for rides all the time. Sometimes he didn't mind, like if they were gonna go through drive thru and Kenny wanted to tag along or whatever. That was okay, but some people just liked to try and force their way in. Like today, Clyde and Craig had made plans to go to Taco Bell after school and Cartman had just sort of invited himself. Or he'd talked Clyde into inviting him on Craig's behalf. Whichever -- it didn't really matter, because he was now stuck with both Eric Cartman and Clyde. 

 

Clyde was fine on his own, but he often tried to impress Cartman for whatever reason; it was all beyond Craig. And when he tried impressing anyone, Clyde usually ended up being obnoxious, annoying and embarrassing. Whatever, Craig was still a teenage boy and he still had an appetite like one. So Cartman or not, nothing is going to come between Craig and his Taco Bell this afternoon. Plus, Tweek worked there and that was an incentive to hang around if any. 

 

As far as teenagers go, Craig was pretty average. He wasn’t some kind of hunk out of a teen movie (they're always played by thirty year old actors anyway). He was tall for his age, but everything else was  slap bang middle of the road average. He was sixteen, chunky around the middle (getting the car hasn't helped that), he had zits, and a mouth full of braces. The braces were coming off very soon and Craig couldn’t wait, because now? Now he looked like a very tragic “before” shot and he'd like to look a little less awkward, as soon as possible. 

 

He was aware that his terrible eating habits were counteracting this, but as much as he wanted to look like an adult, he was still a teenager in mind and body. And as much as he knew he shouldn’t eat shit, he still did. Nearly every damn day. He’d put on more weight lately as a consequence, but instead of doing something about it, he’d just been kinda upset - and then in turn eating his feelings. It was an absolute mess - he was also terrified Tweek would notice and break up with him. 

 

Tweek could pretty much have anyone he wants, why would he want a gross lump like Craig? 

 

So maybe he and Clyde order too much food, (a twelve pack of Doritos locos tacos and a burrito each, respectively) and the cashier kinda gave them a funny look. Craig wished his cashier had been Tweek.Tweek wouldn’t have judged him. It would have been smarter to get drive thru and maybe eaten at home or in the car, but Craig was hungry and not really thinking straight. So they grab a table and eat. Craig was already halfway through his large soda by the time they sat down - you think this might have slowed him down in regards to the food, but it didn’t. He didn’t even think or really even taste the first few tacos he smashes through. He only really realized what he was doing when Cartman opened his stupid mouth to talk. 

 

“You guys gotta start eating better, bro,” he said, “Gotta get buff like I am - you’re both getting fat, man.”

 

“You’re the least buff person I know,” Craig said dryly, “if anyone’s fat, it’s you.”

 

“I’m not fat dude! I’m buff! I’m bulking bro! Don’t you know anything about fitness?!” He spat defensively.

 

“I don’t,” Clyde said miserably. “How do you do it?”

 

“No,” Craig cut in. “Don’t listen to him, Clyde.”

 

“You gotta carb load, Clyde,” Cartman said, mouth full of burrito.

 

“ _ I  _ do that! I follow your Instagram tips, but so far, I’m just getting fatter,” Clyde exclaimed in frustration.

 

“These are carbs, we are eating carbs - here and now. As we speak,” Craig drawled, unimpressed and dripping with sarcasm. 

 

“These are  _ bad  _ carbs Craig - you’re eating too many bad carbs Clyde,” Cartman said, like it wasn’t complete nonsense.

 

“How do I know the difference?” asked Clyde.

 

“There’s no such-  _ ah fuck it _ , _ ”  _ Craig stuffed another taco in his mouth to distract himself from the display of stupidity. It was his last taco of the pack, the remaining three being Clyde’s.

 

“If you got healthy like me you might not be in such a bad mood, Craig,” Cartman lectured, “being fat is making you miserable.”

 

He pointed his fat, grubby finger at Craig, and then at Clyde. “Both of you.”

 

“Fuck you,” Craig said, “I’ve always been miserable.”

 

“But you weren’t always fat,” Cartman added, like it meant anything to Craig.

 

“I’m not fat, I’m chubby,” Clyde whined.

 

“Face it, you’re both fucking fat. And it’s gross, you better start getting in shape like me, or Tweek and Bebe are gonna leave,” Cartman said with contempt. 

 

Normally, Craig wouldn’t listen to Cartman, but that last statement was a punch in the gut. It was exactly what he’d been thinking over these past few months, and it hit a real gaping sore spot. It was the very thing he didn’t need to hear. Normally, he’d tell Cartman to shut up, that he was fatter than both Craig and Clyde, that he and Tweek were very happy, thank you very much. But he didn’t have the heart to fight today. Even though his tummy was beginning to feel full, he started on the burrito anyway. Anything to avoid having to converse with Cartman. 

 

“I’ll do  _ what?”  _ said a voice from behind him, a familiar female voice. It’s Bebe.

 

“You’ll leave me if I get too fat,” Clyde said sadly, “I’ve been trying to follow Eric’s bulking tips on Instagram, but I’m not doing it right.”

 

Bebe knelt down to Clyde’s level and whipped back her wild hair, tamed by a ponytail. Like the goddess she was, even in her Taco Bell uniform, Craig thinks if he were into chicks he might be jealous… well, if he didn’t have Tweek, anyway. 

 

“Baby,” she said, cupping Clyde’s face. He had pathetic-looking sad puppy eyes. “I won’t be doing any of that, because I love you for you. You don’t have to bulk or lose weight for me. I like you how you are.” She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

 

It was sweet, but Craig was already in a shitty mood and  _ his  _ partner wasn’t here to defend his honour, so he tried to ignore them and concentrate on the burrito. He wasn’t even enjoying the taste anymore. It was just mechanical, and he forced himself to finish. Like a weird form of punishment or distraction. 

 

“You mean it?” Clyde said with watery eyes, and Bebe nodded.

 

“Bullshit,” Cartman quipped, “Everyone knows that’s just something people say to feel better about themselves.”

 

“Don’t listen to him, hon,” Bebe said, and Clyde keptkeeps his eyes trained on her. “You know me better than that.”

 

Clyde nodded and leaned in for another kiss. 

 

Craig looked away. He’d had enough for today. He didn’t realise how full hewas until he finished his burrito (he didn’t even remember eating it really - he felt like he only started a second ago). He didn’t really realise just how much he’d been stress eating until he stops and his belly starts to hurt. He tried to ignore it, knowing he’ll definitely get another lecture from Cartman. Bebe wasn’t so oblivious though.

 

“Are you okay, Craig?” She asked, sounding truly genuine. 

 

“I’m okay,” he lied. “When is Tweek finishing?”

 

“Fifteen minutes or so, he only started just after me,” Bebe replied. “Are you sure? All the colour has gone from your face.”

 

“Can you get me some water?” Craig askedasks, realising that if she was going to be on his case, she might as well be helpful. She nodded and walked towards the counter. 

 

Craig groaned regretfully and rested his head on the table, feeling a combination of both queasy and exhausted. He sometimes had an issue with this, mindlessly eating instead of thinking about things - he was usually able to cover it up, go home, and sleep off the discomfort. If you asked him why he did it, he wouldn’t be able to tell you. 

 

It was easier than engaging sometimes. 

 

He probably needed to rest a little bit, and would hopefully feel better before he drove Clyde and Cartman home. 

 

“You shouldn’t have eaten so much, bro,” Cartman said. “I told you so.”

 

“It’s okay, dude,” Clyde said, much softer and kinder. “Are you stressed?”

 

Craig felt embarrassed that he’d done this enough times for Clyde to  _ know,  _ that someone as pathetic as Clyde was (Craig said this with love) felt sorry for him. Even Clyde, the school crybaby, wanted to comfort him. 

 

“I’m okay,” he repeated, Clyde was a worrier. Craig could look after himself.

 

When Bebe came back to the table she had Tweek trailing behind her, both in their matching Taco Bell outfits. Despite working with fast food all afternoon, Tweek looked fresher than ever. God, Craig did not understand why Tweek would date a slob like himself. 

 

“Got your water,” Bebe said, placing a paper cup in front of Craig. “I also got Tweek, because you’re not okay. I can tell.” 

 

“Do you want me to take you  _ -ngh- _ home, Craig?” Tweek asked, “I’m gonna be leaving soon anyway.”

 

Craig tipped back the paper cup and chugged the water. It gave him a buffer to think about what he wanted his answer to be. He could pretend he’s okay, or he could maybe talk to Tweek about the whole thing. Tweek might know how to make him feel less awful. 

 

“His fat ass just ate too much,” Cartman said disdainfully. “He’ll be fucking fine.”

 

“What the fuck did you say!?” Tweek yelled, standing up straight and glaring. Tweek had a mean glare. Craig never wanted to be on the other end of it - not seriously, anyway. People always underestimated Tweek, but Craig knew that his temper was fiery. 

 

An angry Tweek is a force to be reckoned with. 

 

“He ate like six tacos. No wonder he’s so fat,” Cartman added with a slimy smirk on his face. Like he thought he was getting the upper hand with some kind of witty one-liner. 

 

“You don’t get to call anyone fat, man,  _ -gah-  _ your instagram is a total scam,” Tweek spat. “Call Craig  _ any  _ name again and I’ll  _ -hnn-  _ knock your fucking teeth out!”

 

“ _ Jesus Tweek _ , _ ”  _ Cartman said, “Calm down. I was just telling Craig the truth. He needs to hear it.”

 

“Fuck you,” Tweek glared, “Craig, let’s go. I’m taking you home.”

 

“My car-” Craig mumbled.

 

“We’ll come back and get your  _ -ah-  _ car later,” Tweek said, grabbing Craig’s arm. The sudden movement made Craig’s stomach even more upset. He groaned as Tweek puled him upwards. 

 

“Ah, Sorry” Tweek said, with a grimace.

 

“I can take you home, Clyde,” Bebe added. Her voice took on a sweet lilt, and she stared at Clyde with these  _ eyes.  _ Love eyes is the only description Craig could come up with. It was kinda gross. They were so schmoopy. 

 

“Ay!” Cartman yelled, “What about me?!”

 

“Walk, fatass!” Tweek called, wrapping his arm around Craig.

 

“Well,” Bebe said thoughtfully, “aren’t you supposed to be fit? Go live on your walk home and show everyone.” She shrugged. 

 

Craig concentrated on how Tweek’s touch felt, the warmth of his boyfriends skin, and not the  _ “get back here you guys!”  _ coming from Cartman.

 

—

 

Tweek didn’t drop Craig off and go. He stayed. Craig had mixed feelings about it; he was embarrassed and kind of just wanted to curl up and die. But also, he was grateful that Tweek was so adamant in making sure he was okay. He sat with Craig while Craig lay down in hopes he would feel better. Tweek didn’t push him to talk about it, just threaded his fingers through Craig’s hair.

 

“You need a haircut,” was the only thing he said, continuing to pet Craig’s hair and hum soothingly. 

 

Craig groaned as a reply. He felt too sick to really form words; his belly was far too full and churning grossly. Tweek’s touch was  the only saving grace, underneath Craig felt embarrassed, but not enough to tell Tweek go away or stop. He wrapped his arms around his stomach in an attempt to quiet the sick noises it made. 

 

“Your tummy sounds really unhappy,” Tweek said, concerned. 

 

“I’m aware,” Craig grumbled, not really meaning to take his frustrations out on Tweek. 

 

“Can I  _ -nnn-  _ do something?” Tweek asked, “Do you want a cuddle?”

 

“Ugh, I’m sorry,” Craig said, “Please cuddle me.”

 

“You don’t need to be sorry,” Tweek said, and slotted himself into the position of big spoon. Craig shifted to accommodate him even, though the movement elicited some gross noises from his stomach.

 

“Oh Craig,” Tweek sighed, before kissing the back of Craig's neck. “You poor thing.”

 

Craig echoed the sigh, before allowing Tweek to rub his aching tummy.

 

—

 

He must have fallen asleep in Tweek’s arms, because that’s where he woke. He didn’t feel so desperately sick anymore, just full and uncomfortable. He could hear Tweek sighing in his sleep and making little cute sounds in his ear. Craig didn’t want to get up, feeling perfectly content and warm. He was almost a little sad when Tweek stirred awake, but instead he used it as an excuse to roll over and kiss his boyfriend on the mouth. 

 

“What  _ -nghh-  _ time is it?” Tweek mumbled when they separated. 

 

“It’s like…” Craig looks at his watch. “Like, 7.”

 

“Mmmm, can I stay over?” he mumbles.

 

“Definitely, I’m gonna need you to take me to get my car tomorrow,” Craig joked, “but for real, thank you. I’m so fucking stupid.”

 

“You’re not stupid,” Tweek said, pulling Craig closer and hugging him tight.

 

“I am. I don’t know why the fuck I do that to myself,” he sighed.

 

“I have a theory,” Tweek said, hesitating before continuing on with his sentence. Craig nodded to signify that he wanted Tweek to keep going.

 

“You do it because you don’t like what’s  _ -ah-  _ happening around you, or whatever it is you’re feeling…” Tweek said, and Craig winced at the accuracy, “but  _ -nnn-  _ lately, you’ve been doing it even more. Is there anything you wanna talk about?” 

 

“I dunno if there’s anything to say,” Craig lied. He doesn’t know exactly how to articulate what he’s feeling; he just knows it isn’t good. 

 

“Well… the things Cartman was saying to you? You know it’s  _ -hnn-  _ bullshit right? He’s the fat fuck - not you,” Tweek asserted. Craig winced again, because he didn’t really believe Tweek. He knew Cartman was in a glass house and should not have been throwing stones but like… he didn’t exactly think he’s wrong either.

 

“He’s sort of right, I mean, I’ve put on weight… let’s not pretend,” Craig complained. 

 

“You’re chubby, it’s  _ -ah-  _ okay. As long as you’re happy, it’s a non-issue,” Tweek said, squeezing gently again for another hug. Craig appreciated the security.

 

“I guess I’m not… I guess?” He admitted.

 

“You’re not happy?” Tweek replied, sounding surprised.

 

“Well, I am scared you’ll leave… and sometimes I just get sad… and then I do something dumb like eat too much Taco Bell. I’d like to not do that anymore,” he said. It all tumbled out quickly, and not in complete sentences, but it did feel kinda nice to have it out there, instead of having it churning around his insides like the Taco Bell from before.

 

“Okay, well… I guess that’s  _ -nnn-  _ something you could work on. Just know that I love your body, okay? I’m not leaving, and if I was it’s wouldn’t be because you got a bit  _ -ah-  _ chunkier…” Tweek sounded a little out of his depth, and Craig didn’t blame him. Craig was feeling pretty out his depth too, and these were his own feelings. It was nice to know Tweek wasn’t looking to go anywhere. 

 

Craig could maybe face whatever this is with Tweek behind him. 

 

“Why are you leaving then?” Craig joked. 

 

“I dunno, you probably gotta murder people or something… I’m pretty much unconditionally in love with you, man,” Tweek said with a grin and a shrug before squeezing his middle again. “That’s not making you feel  _ -nghh-  _ sick right?” Tweek said suddenly, concerned.

 

“No,” Craig said, pulling Tweek’s arms around him even tighter. “It’s nice. Fuck, dude, I love you,  _ so much _ . _ ”  _ Craig settled into Tweek’s arms contentedly. They stayed together like that, silent except for the occasional sigh until the loud growl of Tweek’s stomach interrupts them.

 

“Oh shit,” Craig said, “I forgot you just got off work and didn’t eat.”

 

“It’s okay,” Tweek replied, “I’m gonna go get  _ -gah-  _ drive thru I think… you want anything?”

 

“God no,” Craig wrinkled his nose at the thought of more food. “I’ll come with you though.”

 

“Okay,” Tweek said with a grin “I’m not getting Taco Bell though.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


End file.
